With You
by Wrinkles the Troll
Summary: With you' By Jessica Simpson. Melly Moved away four years ago, and Now she's coming back! The boys can't wait see see her again, and to show her off to their new group! NOT a newgirl fic!
1. Chapter 1

**The Real me is a southern girl……**

**Started Wednesday July 27, 2005**

**Disclaimer:**

_Woe is me, Woe is me, For I own nothing that you see :bows:_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is my first song-fic, and my first Stand-By-Me fic that I plan to make successful. I mostly write Harry-Potter fics, but Stand-By-Me stories are what got be addicted to So, I hope you enjoy this! I know Everyone's pretty sick of 'the new girl' fic's, so I tried to make this as un-new-girlish as possible, that's kind of hard, but I'll try my best. R&R please! Thankies!**

Teddy jumped up and down in front of Chris, Giggling like a mad man.

"I can't believe it! She's coming! She's coming!" He yelped.

Chris smiled and put a hand on his shoulders to calm him down, "God, Calm down! Teddy man, she'll be here when she gets here!"

"But we haven't seen her for sooooooooo long!"

Chris grinned. He knew Teddy's real reason. When They were all twelve, He had had a crush on her. And now, he thought that since he was 'hot', she would like him. True, He did look better, be bad buffed up a bit, gotten these new things called, 'contacts' that acted like glasses, but you couldn't see them, and his thin hair looked better than ever. All in all, Chris had to admit, Teddy looked _good._

Teddy turned around and looked at the train tracks again. He walked over to them, leaning out as far as possible and looked to the left. He shook his head and walked back to Chris.

"you know Chris, You MUST be excited to see her too. She was the only female member of our group. When she left it was like…. Disorganized. Everything went haywire with us. Besides, you two and Gordie got really close, didn't you? Treated her like a sister?"

Chris nodded and grinned when he heard a loud train whistle blow, not too far away. Moments later, a large black engine came into view, and Teddy jumped and yelled for joy.

"Chris! Is she here yet?" Gordie called, running up to the two from the parking lot.

Chris shook his head as he stared intently at the arriving passengers. Then he saw her.

She had stepped of the train in brown sandals, one flying off her foot as she came down. She scurried over to it and slipped it on. She looked over at Chris and grinned. He loved the way she grinned. Not in a romantic way or anything, just… it could always make HIM smile. She was wearing light blue blue jeans, that were flared at the bottom, and a green tee-shirt with a large roller skate on them. Chris ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh God Melly! I've missed you so much!" He cried, kissing her forehead. Now when she said, "Me too!" Her face was being smothered by Chris's shirt, so it came out as "He woo." She clinged to him for a few moments, then reluctantly let go. He gave her one more hug before letting Teddy take over.

Then Teddy grabbed her, swinging her around. "Mellllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He yelped, holding her tight.

When she stopped spinning she stepped back and looked at him, "Teddy! You've changed!" She yelled, grabbing him in a second hug. "Where's your glasses? Where's the scrawny little Teddy I used to know?" She joked, pinching his cheek. She gave him a small kiss before moving onto Gordie.

"Gordie!" She cried, jumping into his arms. He too spun her around, but only for a moment. "Oh my god, Gordie, I've missed you so much." She whispered, nestling into his shoulder as he picked her up. After a few moments, Vern ran onto the scene, "She here yet-Melly!"

Melly pulled her head up and hopped out of Gordie's arms and into Vern's. "Vern! How are you! Looky here! My little baby grew up!" She laughed, Pulling into a hug. Chris grinned, remembering Vern and Melissa's odd relationship. Melly was like a mother to Vern, always looking out for him, telling him what to do and what not to do, and Vern was just the same. He'd actually do what she told him to do, and refrain from doing what she didn't want him to do. He always looked at her when he wanted pity, or a hug, or anything of the sort. Melly said she just wanted practice for when she grew up, but everyone knew that she had a soft spot for Vern.

Chris and Gordie started grabbing her luggage off of the cart and Vern let go of her so he could grab her train bag. Teddy looked around and grinned, "Hey! They got it all! What am I supposed to carry?"

She looked at him oddly before realizing what he was trying at. But before she could say no, he had swooped her up into his arms, and started carrying her out to the car, bridal style.

She groaned and looked up at Teddy. "But people can see up my skirt!" She whined.

He laughed, looking down at her, "But you're not _wearing _ a skirt."

She shrugged, "It was worth a try," she said, leaning her head up against him.

He put her down into the back seat of the car, and climbed in the driver's seat. Vern climbed in front of her, and Chris and Gordie squished in beside her.

"But Chrissssss I wanna sit by Meeeeeeellllly! Its not fairrrrrrrrr!" Gordie whined playfully, while Teddy pulled out of the parking lot.

Melly rolled her eyes and laughed, switching seats with Chris so that she sat in the middle of the two.

"So, Melly, What _have _you been doing these last four years?" Chris asked, grinning at her, "You've certainly changed yourself. No more old lady dresses I see."

Melly laughed and slapped Chris's arm playfully. "Oh be quiet you. Well, after I moved, got situated, I ate a snack, then I set up my computer, then made sure that my bed would hold up okay in the storage area, because you know, Its really old and all,

"Melly! Not that Detailed! Just _major _things. Not everything from 'I dropped a crumb on the floor at about 2:07' to 'I had to open a new soap container at 10:26 for my bath' you silly girl!" Gordie whined, laying his head on her lap and dangling his feet out of the car.

Melly looked down at him and raised her eyebrow, "And you think you have a right to put your head there because…"

He gave her a 'but I missed you!' face and grinned as she sighed and leaned against Chris.

"So, nothing really major happened… I guess… Except for my mom get re-married…

Gordie jumped up, "Lilykins got re-married! And she didn't call us or mail us or anything! How dare she!" Gordie said, looking appalled. Melly laughed. She had always thought the relationship her mother and Gordie had was quite funny. Gordie was always over at her house, so her mother just treated him like a son, always complaining that he needed too clean his room and such. Really. Gordie had actually had a room at Melissa's house. Downstairs in the basement, there was a small 'rec room'. There was bed, a dresser, and a bathroom down there that everyone referred to as 'Gordie's Room.'

Chris smiled at Melissa. She had really changed. Her light brown hair had streaks in it because of the southern sun, and freckles lined her small blonde nose. She was darker than them all, (her skin) and her voice was thicker and sweet-sounding.

She and Gordie continued on about her mom and her new husband, 'Brian'.

"Oh yeah, And she's pregnant." She added slyly.

Gordie looked appalled, "I thought I told her to use protection in my last letter! What does that woman think she's doing! She's got you too look after!" He ranted, sitting up straight.

Melly ginned wickedly, and looked over at Chris. "Why are you so quiet? Heck, Vern's being quiet! What did ya'll _do_ to him?" She asked, leaning up to wrap her arms around Vern's neck.

Teddy gave her a funny look in his rear view mirror, "ya'll? Where'd you get that from? That's a funny word! Ya'll. Ya'll. Ya'll." He giggled.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back, mumbling something about culture. Chris laughed and poked her tummy, knowing that'd get her to smile. God he was obsessed with that smile. She giggled and grabbed his hands as they pulled into Melissa's aunt's driveway.

She giggled as she climbed over Chris and stepped out, "oh yeah guys! I forgot to tell you… wait...Maybe I should wait…" She smiled and ran into the house, calling for her Aunt.

The four of them grabbed her luggage and followed her into the house, and up the stair case.

They heard a loud shriek and saw Melissa run into the arms of a woman, not much taller than Melly herself. She had short blonde hair, and was wearing a lime green summer dress. "My Melly! How was you're train ride! Are you hungry? I was about to make lunch. Oh! There they are!" She laughed as she saw the familiar boys walk up her staircase.

"Now Chris, where were you this morning? I had your lunch all packed and everything."

Chris grinned, "I was picking up my Melly here of course."

Melissa raised her eyebrows and looked at her aunt for an explanation.

"Oh Melly, Chris can't resist my lunches. He just loves them. Makes me get up every morning just to pack 'em for him!"

Melly walked over to Chris and thwaped his head playfully, "Now Chris, You are right old enough to be making your own sandwiches."

He rolled his eyes and shifted the luggage in his hands, looking at her pleadingly.

"Oh, right. My room. Now where am I staying Lola?"

She opened a door behind her and told them all to come downstairs for lunch as soon as she had unpacked.

They all dropped her luggage inside her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed. She frowned at them all then saw an un-inhabited spot at the bottom of her bed. She started to lay down, but before she could, Gordie moved and took up the spot. She grinned and jumped on top of them all.

Vern rolled his eyes. "God Melly, get your big butt off of me." He said, trying to push her off, but she stood her ground.

He finally gave up and she laid back. With her butt on Vern's stomach, her head in Chris's lap, her back over Gordie's legs, and her legs and feet on Teddy, she sighed and tried to go to sleep. Chris pinched her cheeks, "No, no, no, Smelly Melly. Come on now. Start unpacking."

"But I'm _really comfortable._" She whined as Chris helped her stand up beside the bed.

She groaned and pulled a suitcase up on the bed beside Teddy, opening it and pulling out random articles of clothing. Teddy laughed and pulled out a pair of pink lacy underwear as she took her toothbrush and toothpaste to her bathroom.

Giggling, he raised them up. "Looky here! Melly's got pink panties!"

Vern squealed and covered his eyes. "Put my mother's underwear down you pervert!"

Chuckling, Teddy threw them at Chris, who in turn looked at them for a moment and pulled them over Gordie's head. "Look! Gordie's got a new hat!"

Melissa came back in shoved the rest of her clothing in the open suitcase into the dresser. She turned around, about to open up the next suitcase, when she noticed the underwear on Gordie's head. He innocently pointed at Chris, Who pointed at Vern, Who pointed at Teddy, Who pointed at her.

"Me? Now why in the world would I give you four permission to goggle my underwear?" She said, snatching them off of Gordie's head. She threw them into her underwear drawer and finished unpacking.

"At least we know where her underwear drawer is now." Gordie teased, blocking the large object that she threw at him.

Ten minutes later, they all found themselves downstairs, munching on a wonderful lunch.

Chris grinned as he saw Melissa finishing her sandwich off, when he had only taken a couple of bites. "See, I TOLD you they were good."

She groaned, then brightened, "But you see, I LIVE HERE! I get to eat like this every DAY!" She said, cackling manically.

Chris frowned and looked at Lola, "But I get to live here too, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Depends, have you and Gordie cleaned your rooms?"

Melly groaned again, "oh no, don't tell me they have rooms here TOO!" She said, rubbing her temples.

But they all ignored her, and Chris and Gordie started going off in a rant as of why their rooms still looked like hell.

"Well you see…

"We were outside…

"And these giant…

"Pig! That's it! A giant pig!

"Yeah! He came out too!

"And then he followed us inside…"

Then they noticed she wasn't in the room anymore. So they just shrugged and kept eating.

The Gordie looked up, "This means sleepovers every night!" He yelled glee fully at Chris and Melissa. Chris's eyes brightened and he grabbed Melly in a hug, yelling, 'Yay for sleepovers!' over and over.

Suddenly, Teddy spoke up. "Has she met Macie and everybody yet?"

Chris shook his head then looked up, "Oh no! Macie! We told her we'd bring her straight over! Everyone's there! Damnit! We gotta go!"

Melissa found herself being dragged out to the car, and tried to grab another sandwich, but failed.

"Where are we going again?" She asked when they were all in the car.

"Macie's house."

"And who's Macie?"

Chris grinned, "Macie's a friend of ours. And then there's Abby, Lissy, Noelle, Kiwi, and Daniel."

Melissa was silent for a moment, repeating all of the names mentally. She finally nodded and leaned back against Chris, who rode in the middle this time.

They arrived at the house in a matter of minutes, and they all hopped out and suddenly, Chris picked Melly up by her feet and swung her over his shoulder.

"CHRIS CHAMBERS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! CHRIS! WHAT THE-----AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Chris chuckled. He had put her down! Honest! He did!

Vern knocked on the door and it immediately opened, to a group of giggling girls. He rolled his eyes and walked on through, followed by Teddy, Gordie and Chris… Who took a little while because Melly was trying to behead him for dropping her.

He saw the door way was now empty and ran for it, but Melissa turned out to be a fast runner, and chased after him into the house.

"CHRIS CHAMBERS YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO BE SEVENTEEN!" She screamed as she chased him into the living room, where everyone else seemed to be. He ran into the kitchen, and she started off, but Gordie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, holding her down. She struggled for a moment, but soon gave up. "CHRIS! SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN!" She finished, slumping against Gordie.

She looked around the room and noticed everyone staring at her, "oh, Hi." She smiled sheepishly. As everyone started talking again, she situated herself in Gordie's lap, her back now against the arm rest.

Chris had eased back into the room, looking wearily at Melly, but she just stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and sat beside her and Gordie, patting her feet that she set on his lap. He looked around the room, and frowned. "Hey Kiwi! Where's Lissy?" He asked a boy sitting on the couch opposite him. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was smiling evilly when he looked over at Chris, "She's not well."

Chris laughed, "What, mentally or physically."

"Well, you know I've always believed that there's something wrong with her head, but this time it's physical."

Chris snapped, "Aw, snap. We were hoping Melly here would finally have someone to share a room with in the asylum!"

She thwaped Chris's head, "I prefer to call it the Funny Farm."

He snorted, "Right .Excuse me Kiwi, the 'Funny Farm.'"

The boy laughed and nodded, turning to Melly.

"So, you moved here from…"

She shook her head, "Not moved, just visiting for the summer. I used to live here until I was twelve, then we moved to Georgia after my parents got divorced."

"Oh cool. You used to be friends with Chris and Gordie I'm guessing?"

She nodded, "And Teddy and Vern."

At the mention of his name, Teddy walked over and sat down on Melissa. "What about me?" He said grinning.

"Oh nothing. Just that you have a big butt." She teased, pinching his arm. "And that you're going to break your favorite person's legs if you don't get off her soon."

He shrugged and scooted farther back on the couch so that his weight wasn't totally crushing her. Just a little.

She continued talking to Kiwi, "So, Lissy's your sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's 16, just a year younger than me." He said, nodding.

She shifted her legs and draped her arms over Teddy's legs. "Cool. So, is Kiwi your real name?"

He shook his head, "Nah. It's Kevin. Lissy just couldn't ever say Kevin when she was a baby, and so she heard the word, 'Kiwi' and started calling me that instead."

She grinned, "Fun. It's a pretty cool name though. Kiwi." She said thoughtfully. "So, are you two the only siblings in this group?"

"Nah, there's Daniel, Noelle, and Macie. This is their house."

She nodded and looked around, "Now which ones are they?"

"Well, Daniel's over there talking too Abby, and Macie and Noelle are talking to Vern and Gordie. Noelle's the one with black hair."

She turned her head too look at who her 'seat' was talking too. Gordie had his head turned to the group beside him. Vern was sitting beside the couch on a stool, with a dark haired girl beside him, and a blonde in front of him. She turned back around and looked over near the kitchen door where Daniel and Abby were supposedly talking. She found their lips glued together instead. Kiwi laughed at the look of distaste on her face.

Chris snorted, "Yeah, it _is_ a bit nasty, isn't it. Even more so when you've practically grown up with both of them."

Melly shuddered and turned to Chris and Teddy, "You're not gonna do that to me are you? Find a girl and start kissing her in front of me?"

Gordie turned his head to them once he found out what the subject was about. "What do you mean?"

She pointed at Daniel and Abby by the kitchen door, and he nodded.

"Oh. Well, I highly doubt that we'll be getting girlfriends this summer. But you never know. Do you?" He said, chuckling.

Kiwi grinned, "Yeah. Gordie getting a girlfriend is highly out of the question."

Gordie rolled his eyes and looked at Teddy and Chris for support, but they just shrugged.

Macie, Noelle, and Vern all walked over in-between the two couches and sat down on the carpet.

Vern looked up at Chris and Teddy, "So, what are we all talking about?"

"The fact that Gordie getting a girlfriend is impossible.

Vern grinned, "Ah, I love this topic."

Noelle looked over at Gordie, "Gordie? Girl-less? Really? When did this happen?" She teased, pinching his leg.

He groaned and buried his head on Melissa's shoulder, who in turn patted his head. "There, there Gordie. No need to be sad!"

Macie laughed, looking up at Melissa. "So, you're the one these four couldn't stop talking about for the last two weeks."

She grinned and looked over at Chris and Teddy, "What can I say? They love me too much."

Gordie wrapped his arms around her and sniffed, "We missed her sooooooo much." He said, trying to cry.

Kiwi, Macie, and Noelle laughed as all four guys started to cling to Melissa, pretending to sob.

AT everyone's sudden outburst, Daniel and Abby let go of each other and sat down on the couch beside Kiwi, looking around at everyone and trying to figure out what they were laughing at.

Melissa patted each boy's head and pried them off of her, finally settling back in Gordie's lap. Teddy frowned,

"How come she's always in you're lap? You can't hog her!" Teddy cried pulling Melissa onto his lap.

"Grr you Teddy. I was comfortable." Melly whined, leaning against Teddy's chest.

Noelle snickered at the look on Gordie's face.

Gordie kicked at Teddy's feet. "But she was warm!"

Daniel shook his head, "I am so confused. What in the _world_ is going on?"

Chris grinned, "Well, if you had pulled your tongue out of Abby's mouth for a mere minute, you might understand things sometime."

Daniel blushed, but Abby spoke up, grinning, "Oh shut it you Chris. You're just jealous 'cause he got me first." She teased.

Chris smiled, "Yeah. You're just sooooooo hot Abby. I can't help but want you."

Abby nodded, content, and slumped back against the couch.

Melissa giggled at their randomness, and reached up to scratch her head.

'Funny' She thought, 'I can't feel myself scratching my head.'

Then she patted her head, moving forward, her hand suddenly met open air, and dropped down to another head.

'Oh. There we go.'

Teddy frowned, "Melly, I know my hair looks really great and all, but why did you just pat my head?"

She giggled again, " I thought it was my head."

"You pat your own head?"

"No, I initially intended to scratch it. But then I couldn't feel myself scratching it. So I patted it too see what would happen."

Teddy nodded, "completely understandable."

Suddenly Chris yelled, "My turn!" and pulled Melly into his lap.

"Chris!" Melissa yelled, grinning, giving him a hug, "I haven't sat in your lap all day! That's funny!"

The group talked, laughed, and made fun of each other for the late into the night, but around one or so in the morning, Gordie glanced over at Chris and Melissa, who had been quiet for the last ten minutes.

Melly was asleep, Chris's arm's wrapped around her, who was asleep also. Gordie thought it was a bit disturbing, but as soon as the girls noticed it, they thought it was 'just the sweetest thing' Gordie nudged Chris awake and told him that it was time too leave. They didn't want to wake Melissa, so Gordie helped Chris up and Chris carried her to the car, while Gordie pulled Teddy and Vern into the car shortly after.

Even after they had dropped Teddy and Vern off, Chris was still holding Melissa as tight as ever.

He carried her up to her room, tucked her in, and walked downstairs to his and Gordie's 'bedroom'.

Gordie looked at Chris as he lay on his bed, "Teddy's gonna kill you, you know."

Chris knew what he was talking about, "I know. I can't help it though."

Gordie nodded, "I know. Just… be careful okay?"

"You know I will Gordie, You know I will."

**So! Did everyone like it? Or anyone? Okay now, I started and finished my first chapter in the same day! Yay for me! Anyhoo, After you all finish reading this one, I'd like for EVERYONE to go and check out my best friend in the entire world's profile and read her story, called, 'May Angels Lead you in.' Her name is Brittany, and her screen-name is A Sinner Has A Prayer. She is the BEST FRIEND anyone could have, through thick or thin. (It's also on my favorites list if you can't find it.) Well, Happy reading and I'll probobly write a chapter each day .If I have time! Can't wait to post this and see what everyone thinks! R&R please! **

**Wrinkles The Troll**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Real me is a southern girl……**

**Started Wednesday July 27, 2005**

**Disclaimer:**

_Woe is me, Woe is me, For I own nothing that you see :bows:_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is my first song-fic, and my first Stand-By-Me fic that I plan to make successful. I mostly write Harry-Potter fics, but Stand-By-Me stories are what got be addicted to So, I hope you enjoy this! I know Everyone's pretty sick of 'the new girl' fic's, so I tried to make this as un-new-girlish as possible, that's kind of hard, but I'll try my best. R&R please! Thankies!**

**Updated Author's Note:**

**Oh my God, I am SO SORRY that It took me this long to update. You have to understand, I moved recently, and even as I'm writing this I still don't have internet access. Thank you all SO much for hanging in there, and I hope I don't loose TOO many reviewers because of this late update! I'll try my hardest to update sooner In the future!**

**Chapter Two:**

…**.With her Levi's on and an open heart…**

Melissa woke up in her own room, vaguely remembering falling asleep at Macie's. She decided that she'd go have a little fun with Chris and Gordie. Waking them up should be fun.

She entered their bedroom and chose Chris first. She pounced on his back, which made him scream (well, screech more like it.) and throw her off, right onto Gordie's stomach.

He opened his eyes wide when she landed. She grinned, "Good morning. I thought I'd wake Chris up. But he seems to have been having a pleasant dream, and did not wish to be awoken."

Gordie laid his head back on his pillow, "So you jumped on him instead of nudging him awake?"

She shrugged and looked over at Chris, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"MELISSA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled as she jumped up and ran out of the room, laughing all the while.

He chased her through the kitchen, living room, dining room, up the stairs, through the jack and jill bathroom, and finally her bedroom, where he tackled her to the floor.

Gordie was close behind them, and jumped on top.

"Gordie! Get OFF me you fat ass! Your squishing the lady!" Chris yelled.

"And you're not?" Melly yelled from under them both.

Teddy walked in and sat down on the bed. "Hello."

Melissa jumped up and ran into a hug with Teddy.

"Teddy! My Hero!" She yelled, snuggling his arm affectionately.

He grinned and sat up tall, "Now isn't it proper for a lady to give her hero a kiss?" He teased, pinching her arm.

But Melissa just laughed and leaned in to kiss him. She wrapped an arm around his neck, placing the other on his chest. She smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes.

"Now Teddy, are you suggesting something?" She crooned.

Teddy forced the bashful look, "Now me missy? Sug-

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Gordie and Chris pounced on both of them.

"Child Abuse! Child Abuse!" Melly cried as Teddy soon joined Gordie and Chris in tickling her.

She soon noticed a slight cut on Teddy's mouth and as she searched his face, she found more and more small gashes, and the makings of a black eye.

She saw him watching her stare at him.

"Is my face really that intriguing Melly?" He asked.

She shook them off her and dragged Teddy into the bathroom.

"Okay buddy, Spill." She said, sitting on the counter.

He glanced at her warily, "About what?"

"The scares, the new gashes, the black eye…"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I fell off my skateboard." He lied.

"Classic. Great alibi for anyone else. I know you too well my Teddy, you're a pro on the board."

She jumped off the counter and grabbed the front of Teddy's shirt. He looked down at her and smiled, "You _were_ always short…"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "What happened." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"My dad got home two weeks ago."

She gasped, "They let him out?"

He nodded, "Said he'd really changed."

"But he hasn't, has he?"

He shook his head, face turning red.

"Teddy bear, it'll be okay. Don't you worry. You can stay with us this summer, maybe even longer.

He eyed her face, eyebrows rising in question.

She rolled her eyes and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'm moving back Teddy Bear."

He didn't think, He didn't miss a beat. He grinned and kissed her.

And the most surprising thing was that she kissed him back. Their lips didn't move a lot, maybe once or twice, and no one opened their mouths, or anything of the like. They just stood there, Teddy holding her arms, she still attached to his shirt, just brushing their lips against each other's.

They both pulled apart, grinning. She leaned against his chest. "Teddy, I've wanted to do that since… Forever…"

He was astonished, "Really?" He felt her nod.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Me too."

They were silent for awhile…

"So your really moving back?"

She nodded as she unlocked the door, "But don't tell anyone yet, okay?"

He nodded, "And you either okay? I don't want them worrying about anything."

"Mums the word."

"Literally."

He kissed her cheek once more before walking out of the bathroom, ready to face two confused friends.

:&:

"Er , You two wanna explain?" Gordie asked, lying on the bed.

Melissa grinned wickedly, wrinkling her nose, "You'll find out later." She said.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Teddy glanced over at Melly. They had promised to keep their secrets safe, but what about their relationship?

Melly seemed to know what he was worrying about, and grasped his hand; letting him know that it was okay to express their feelings openly.

Chris noted that they were holding hands; and told himself to ask him about it later. He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

(break)

The small group met at Macie and Noelle's house.

Chris grinned as Noelle opened the door.

"CHRISSSSS! NOBODY TOLE ME YOU WERE COMING! YAY! YOU'RE HERE!" Noelle grinned, jumping on top of Chris.

Chris laughed as he toppled over and cocked his head to the side, "Did Brian slip something into your orange juice this morning Noey?"

She grinned, "No you silly! He put it in my milk!"

Chris nodded solemnly, "Ah. Chocolate."

Noelle grinned and stood up, "Yup, Chocolate in my milk."

Melly brightened, "OOOH! Chocolate Milk! I want some!" She said, jumping up and down.

Noelle nodded her head, "Lets go!" She said enthusiastically.

The two girls ran into the house and disappeared into the kitchen.

Chris and Gordie then turned on Teddy.

"What'd you two REALLY do in the bathroom?"

"Why were you holding hands?"

"She kissed me." Teddy said meekly.

"Come ON Teddy! Tell us!"

"No more suspense- Wait, what's you just say?" Chris said, looking crestfallen.

"She erm, she kissed me."

Gordie looked at Teddy and grinned, "So, your dream came true, eh?"

Teddy nodded and side-stepped into the house, grinning.

Gordie looked awkwardly at Chris, "Eh, you okay?"

Chris shrugged and forced a smile, "Hey, at least Teddy's finally got someone."

As Gordie started to talk, both Melly and Noelle came out sipping Chocolate Milk through a straw.

She leaned up to Chris' ear and giggled, "Got Milk?"

She seamed to find this very amusing and started to howl in laughter.

Chris eyed her carefully and looked at Noelle in a questionable mannor.

She mouthed, "Brian's vodka."

"Ah. How much did you give her Noelle?" He asked, starting to find humor in the situation.

She shrugged, "Just a shot."

Abby came walking up the sidewalk as Melly ran into the house on a Quest to kiss Teddy senseless.

Gordie was glad that he was the only one who heard the quest part of her mumbled sentence.

Melly snuck into the bathroom just as Teddy turned off the water.

"Hello Theodore." She said seductively.

Teddy laughed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

She shrugged and looked at the mirror, the effects of the single shot slowly wearing off, "Guess I can't handle even small amounts of alchahol… Funny…" She trailed off.

She suddenly jumped, clutching her head,

"Ow! My Brain!"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay then."

She looked up at Teddy, " Now I wonder what I came in here for…"

He smiled and wraped an arm around her waist, plunging the other hand into her hair.

"What about this?" He asked, kissing her nose.

She laughed and pulled on a face of mock-disgust "Now Teddy, you know I'm not that Kind of girl."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I know."

He ran a finger across her cheek and tapped her nose "Now, lets go into the living room so they all don't think that I've gotten you to do something naughty."

Melly grinned evilly and opened the door, walking into the living room.

She plopped onto Chris's lap and hugged him tight. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

He was confused, She knew that he knew?

"Uh, er.."

She frowned, "I didn't mean to jump on you that hard. You just look so funny when your sleeping." She said pitifully.

He let out a sigh of relief. It was about this morning.

He kissed her forehead and grinned, "Nah. Never."

She yelped and buried her head in his neck.

He looked at the others strangely and patted her back uncertainly.

She shot out of the chair and smiled, "Lets go see a movie!"

Gordie nodded, "Yes, lets. I wanna see Some Like It Hot." (AN: I'm not sure exactly when this movie came out, but I asked my friend (Brittany) for a name of a movie that came out in 'their time' and she named this one. :shrugs: )

Macie, Noelle, and Melly gasped, "Noooo!"

Gordie laughed and stood up, walking over to cuddle Macie, "Please? You can hold my hand."

She laughed and grinned as she stood up, "only if I get a piggy back ride."

"That was the most BORING movie I've ever seen." Teddy said as they exited the theatre.

"Yeah! It wasn't even dark enough for me to make-out with Macie!" Gordie cried, clinging onto her.

Macie rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see the day."

Chris laughed and turned around too see Noelle walking along behind them.

"Hey Noelle!" He calling pulling her out of her thoughts, "Where are you?

She grinned, "I'm in my own world. But it's okay. They like me here."

Chris frowned, "Aw, come on Noelle. Don't be an outsider. You could get wet."

She laughed and ran to catch up with them as he turned around..

:&:

Later that night, Chris and Gordie walked into their room to find Melly setting up an extra bed.

Chris grinned, "Sleepover already?"

She shrugged, "Something like that."

Teddy walked into the room a few minutes later, pulling a suitcase behind him.

Chris looked at Gordie, then at Teddy. "Teddy?"

Melly glanced over at Teddy, who sighed and dumped the bag by the cot.

"I….Erm….My dad's back guys…"

Chris gasped and walked over to Teddy, "when?"

He looked down, "Two weeks ago."

Gordie closed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell us?"

He shook his head, "didn't want to worry you."

Chris smiled softly and clasped a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "What else are friends for man?"

:&:

The four were all clad in pajamas, spread out on the beds they had pushed together.

The three boys lay vertical, backs resting against the head board, while Melly had situated herself so she lay across their knees, a bowl of popcorn on her stomach and a pillow beneath her head.

"So" She started casually, mouth full of popcorn, "What do you think about me moving back."

Chris eyes flickered across her chest as they made their way up to meet her's.

"Are you?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded and grinned as the popcorn bowl went flying and Gordie and Chris plummeted themselves on top of her. Teddy just whistled.

Gordie looked up at Teddy, "You knew didn't you! And you didn't tell us!"

Teddy just whistled.

"Whistling is an outside sport you know."

He shrugged.

Melly grinned, she loved the randomness of her friends.

Then she frowned, "lets go see my son, I haven't seen him all day."

SO, after about 20 minutes of arguing, the four of them trooped over to Vern's in their pajamas.

Right before they knocked, Vern swung the door open. "Oooh, a pajama party! Hey! No one invited me!"

Melly grinned and gave him a hug, "Nah. That's why we came. Where were you today?"

Vern shrugged. "Here."

Melly wrinkled her nose, "We were at Macie's."

Vern chuckled, "What. You don't like Macie?"

Melly shook her head, "no no no, I love Macie. It's the cat I hate."

Chris grinned, "Ah yes… what's it's name… Kiwi is it?"

Gordie nodded, "They named him after Kevin."

"Kiwi!" Melly squealed, jumping up and down.

Teddy laughed, "She loves Kiwi." He informed the confused three standing before him.

They decided not to ask why.

**:&:**

**(break)**

20 minutes later or so, Vern ended up in joining their slumber party back over at Melly's. No one had told him the real reason Teddy was there yet.

:&:

No one slept that night; they wanted it to be just like the nights they had spent so many years ago in a tent behind Vern's house. They all wanted too feel twelve again. To feel free. Not having any restraints, requirements, or worries.

Popcorn fights, jelly bean contests, a game of innocent truth or dare, everything of the sort. And for them, in those moments, they were the innocent twelve year olds they had once been. No strings attached. No love involvements mentioned.

Only Chris had a sad face on.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real me is a southern girl……**

**Started Wednesday July 27, 2005**

**Disclaimer:**

_Woe is me, Woe is me, For I own nothing that you see :bows:_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is my first song-fic, and my first Stand-By-Me fic that I plan to make successful. I mostly write Harry-Potter fics, but Stand-By-Me stories are what got be addicted to So, I hope you enjoy this! I know Everyone's pretty sick of 'the new girl' fic's, so I tried to make this as un-new-girlish as possible, that's kind of hard, but I'll try my best. R&R please! Thankies!**

**Updated Author's Note:**

**Okay, Yay! I'm posting the second and third chapter right after each other, to make up for lost time, once again, I'm SO SO SOOOOO sorry!**

**Chapter Two:**

……**Wish I could save the World…..**

Dear Diary,

Hey! Last night was awesome. Just like the old times.

I still can't believe that me and Teddy are… well… you know…. Would, 'going out' be the right term? I really don't know.

Chris was really sad last night. I don't know why. Maybe I'll ask him today, see if I can do anything to help. Maybe he's worried about Teddy's dad being home… or it may be something else. Who knows.

I love them all so much. I am SO glad that I'm moving back. I missed them all so much.

Especially Teddy.

Who knew that one of them had feelings for me? Feelings like more than a sister?

Especially Teddy.

Okay, so I'm a bit obsessed. But who wouldn't be? The boy of your DREAMS likes you, (possibly love? Who KNOWS at this age? But I DO love him like a brother. NOTHING could change that.)

But then there's Chris…

Oh God, kill me now. I Promised myself I wouldn't mention him. HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, YOU DERANGED FOOL!

God! Yeah, I know he loves me. But only as a sister. Why in the WORLD would Chris Chambers like/love ME in a romantic way?

Besides, I have Teddy now, right? RIGHT?

Right.

Anyhoo, I'll go back to my demented ways of life now.

Melly

(break)

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Chris washed the last of the windshields, and scrubbed the last two tires that were ready to go onto the conveyor belt. He watched as they slowly rose up the steep assembly line, and into the inner parts of the machine. He turned off the lights of the main office, locked it up, and headed towards Lola's house .His home for the holidays.

Chris opened the front door, (It was always unlocked during the day) and walked downstairs to find Melissa laying on his bed, writing in some form of a journal. He was silent, watching her from the doorframe. She had a concerned expression on her face, but It soon changed to her normal, 'everything's okay, why shouldn't it be?' smile.

He chuckled at the dramatic change, and she looked up, mildly embarrassed, but obviously done writing anyways.

She smiled, "Hey Chris. Sorry, Lola was cleaning upstairs, and this was the only quiet place I could find."

He shrugged and sat beside her, "No problem. What-cha writing woman?"

She looked skeptically up at him, "None of your business kind sir."

He leapt at the book, "OOOOOOOOH its about a booooooooy!"

She pulled back and slid it under her butt. "I'd like to see you try and get it."

Chris frowned. "That's not nice Melly." He said, poking the sides of her lower back.

She grinned and folded her arms under her head. "So, what are you doing home so early?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much to do at the store these days." He said, laying his head across her stomach.

"You boys are all so touchy-touchy these days. If I lay down, someone's got a body part on my stomach." She said, rolling her eyes.

He laughed and poked her nose, making her pinch his arm. They sat like that for a minute or so, until Teddy came in.

"Hey! My two… favorite people!" He said, leaping beside them on the bed.

Melly grinned and blew him a kiss, as she couldn't move while Chris was still on her stomach.

He wrinkled his nose, "EWWWAA! You two! You don't have to be all kissy kissy in FRONT of me!"

Teddy frowned, then grinned. "Yeah we do!"

Several seconds later, Chris jumped up. "Sandwich! Melly! DO you think Lola would make a sandwich for me? Do ya?"

She nodded and waved her hand towards the stairs in a evasive manor.

He bounded up the stairs, calling, "LOOOLLLLAAAA!" all the way.

Teddy clapped his hands and leaned down onto Melly, grasping her lips into a quick kiss, then pulling away.

She frowned, "Is that all I get? I haven't seen you all day and I get a simple kiss?" She said teasingly.

He laughed and lay beside her, pulling her close. "Well, what else could I give you my Melly?"

She rolled her eyes, "What about a better kiss?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm… Well, I suppose that's agreeable."

Before he could act, she climbed on top of him, then leaned down to kiss him squarely on the mouth.

He loved the feeling of how she felt on top of him. How her hands fit perfectly into his.

He let one hand slip around her waist, while the other tangled itself into her hair. He ran his tongue across her lips, then across her teeth. After a moment's hesitation, she opened up. She tasted like chocolate. No doubt she'd just been eating it. He felt an arm slip around his neck, and another laid casually on his chest.

Several minutes passed, and they pulled away, the need for air becoming the ultimate necessity.

She laid her head on his chest, and felt it rising up and down, breathing heavily.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Again?" he asked in a boy-ish tone.

She laughed and swatted at his hand that was making its way down her lower back. And for an answer, she shifted her weight and pulled her head up to meet his.

"Now Teddy, Am I going to have to set daily limits of me?"

Teddy frowned and shook his head.

"Good." She whispered and leaned in for another mind-blowing kiss.

Around ten to fifteen minutes later, Chris walked in munching on a sandwich, and laughed.

The couple broke apart and literally jumped to different sides of the room.

"Looks like it was a good thing I came down here when I did. 'Cause if I didn't, from the looks of it, there would have been miniature people running around here in about nine months."

Melissa rolled her eyes and laid on Gordie's bed, "We were KISSING Chris. We weren't doing anything that you would do." She teased.

Chris grinned and sat on her legs. "Good. Because if you had been, I'm afraid I would have to give you a good lecturing missy."

Teddy glared at Chris and grumbled.

Melly rolled her eyes and stood up to get ready. "I'm going to the mall with Noelle and Macie… and Abby…and Lissy who I still haven't met. But according to Kiwi, she's better and jumping off the walls."

Chris nodded, "And Kiwi just called to inform me that all of the guys are sleeping over here… and apparently all of the girls are being dragged over to his place."

Melly nodded thoughtfully and said, "Yeah… Macie mentioned something like that yesterday…" She shrugged and continued to get dressed. The guys were used to her getting dressed down there. For some reason, she preferred not having to go upstairs to get dressed.

Chris pretended to be interested in the ceiling as she got dressed, but continuously sneaked a peak over at her. Teddy had run upstairs to get his own sandwich, leaving Chris and Melly alone in the basement/bedroom.

Chris always told her she looked perfect whenever she asked, but she always rolled her eyes and went back to the mirror, fiddling with make up and hair accessories. He just smiled when she did that.

He loved the way she looked. Curves in all the right places, just _the_ perfect skin tone, gorgeous brown hair, and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Once or twice in the past few days, he had heard some random guys from around town talking about her, saying if she only just changed this _one_ thing, she'd be perfect. And to every guy it was a different 'just _one _thing.'

But to Chris, (and to Teddy, Gordie and Vern he was sure.) She was perfect as she was. She deserved no one but the best. No one that wanted to change her. She didn't deserve that. Chris would be there to make sure that she got the best, and only the best.

He saw her staring at him. "What?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "You were staring at me. In my underwear."

He frowned, "Sorry. Wasn't really…staring I suppose. Lost in my thoughts."

"Mmm, sure."

He blushed, "I wasn't really staring. I promise."

She laughed and laid down beside him on the bed. "So, what-cha thinking about?"

"Rather not say."

"please? I'll love you forever!"

He paused as the words echoed through his mind. He shook his head violently and said, "You."

It was her turn to blush, and she kissed him quickly on the cheek, then got up to finish pulling her hair into a pony tail.

Teddy walked in, munching on a sandwich. "Hey guys. Have a good look Chris?" He said, grinning.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Get off it."

Teddy shrugged and wrapped his arms around Melly, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in return.

He frowned, "Now that's all I'm going to get? I won't see you until tomarrow night! And all I get is a kiss on the cheek?"

Chris grinned and hung his head off of the bed, so that he was looking at Teddy upside down, "She gave you enough earlier. Besides, she's got lipstick on now."

Melly giggled and turned around, "Exactly." She said, winking at Teddy.

Teddy grumbled and fell onto his bed in thought. "I wonder how Abby and Daniel are going to get by without chewing each other's lips off every few moments."

Melly shrugged, "We're not letting Abby out of our sight."

(break)

"Where'd she go?"

"Chocolate store."

"And you LET her? She's already bouncing off the walls!"

"And now she'll do it literally."

"My point exactly."

"I still don't see what you'll be able to do about it."

Macie sighed and looked away from Abby, "Yeah, whatever. I just hope Melissa's giving her SOME kind of limit. Lissy will eat herself sick again."

Noelle shrugged and began to pull her sister and Abby along the large hallways, searching for Melissa and Lissy in any random chocolate store.

Abby jumped, "There they are!"

Melissa and Lissy were walking up a downwards escalator. Or trying to at the least.

"Those girls are going to get themselves killed."

"We should tell them that their allergic to chocolate."

"Then we should send them to the Asylum."

Melly turned around and hurried back down the escalator. "Hey! I prefer to call it the Funny Farm thank you very much!"

Noelle grinned and grabbed Melly's hand. "Are we back down to earth you two?"

Melly nodded and reached over to grab Lissy, who was coming down the up escalator and annoying various shoppers.

"Again! Again!" She called, reaching out towards the escalator.

Macie shook her head, "Kiwi warned us she was hyper. I never thought a week in the house could change a person so much."

Lissy looked up and saw one of the newest shops, "ooooooooh! Its purple! Lets go!"

The girls were dragged from store to store all day. Lissy had found some very interesting stores indeed that day, and though ironic it was, the girls spent a lot of money in most of them.

That night, they all lay in the Pritchet's living room, and spread among them was the various stuff they'd bought that day, sitting about for observation. Noelle and Lissy (Who had finally calmed down to her normal state of mind) were ooh-ing and ahh-ing over some clothes that Macie had bought, whilst Macie, Melly, and Abby were looking over the various 'high-tech' gadgets that they had bought. Ranging from mini-radios, to computer-in-a-pen, Something that would (If not broken) prove useful during the next school year in classes.

Melly had called the boy's earlier, to tell them that they had gotten back so they wouldn't worry anymore.

"Hey Chris. We're back. You won't BELIEVE what we got."

"An organized robot that carries around your bags so we men don't have to carry them?"

"No, we like seeing you squirm."

"Oh. How thoughtfull. Anyways, what is it?"

"A computer."

"…you had enough money?"

"In a pen."

"Hu? Your money was in a pen?"

"No. The computer was."

"Oh. Bet it doesn't work."

"Yeah me too. We're trying to find batteries small enough for it right now."

"Hmm…where'd you find it?"

"At a pawn shop."

"It doesn't work."

Melly sighed, "I know. It just seemed like a cool idea. We wanted to check it out."

"Well, I'll look at it tomarrow. Maybe kiwi can make it do something."

"Yeah. Well, kiss Teddy good-night for me."

"Are you crazy?"

"yeah. Good night Chris."

"Good night Melly. Love you."

"Love you too."

Chris hung up the phone and turned back to the guys. "The girls bought a computer-in-a-pen."

They all wore blank stares.

"Bet it doesn't work." Daniel said.

"Oh it won't." Chris answered.

Several seconds passed.

"Oh yeah, Teddy, Melly sends kisses. She told me to kiss you for her, but I told her that people would stare."

Teddy sighed, then brightened. "I say we go scare the hell out of the women."

"I second that motion." Daniel said, thinking about Abby.

"And I third it." Vern said, "They had the better popcorn."

All the guys laughed, and began thinking of scare tactics.

"Spiders."

"Lame-o Vern-o."

"I say we flip the electricity switch, then brake in a window." Kiwi suggested.

"Kiwi? You do know that you'd have to PAY for the window?"

"Who cares, we'll brake in my bedroom window for all I care."

"Sounds good to me." Chris answered.

So, they did just that.

:&:

(break)

"I'll go get some more popcorn." Macie said, taking the empty plastic bowl into the kitchen.

She opened the pantry door, and that's when it happened.

The lights went out, one by one. She could hear the girls rumbling around in the living room for their flashlights, a necessity to any good sleepover. She put the bowl into the sink and made her way back to her sleeping bag.

"What happened?" Melly asked worridly.

But Lissy just shrugged, "who knows. Happens all the time. Dad said something like a faulty wire or something. Don't know why he doesn't get it fixed."

Macie sighed, "I'm thirsty."

"I left the soda upstairs."

"Grr you Lissy."

"What! I thought we'd be sleeping up there! I didn't know that my parents wouldn't be home 'till late!"

Macie climbed up the stairs and pulled open Lissy's bedroom door. She searched around the bed, and grabbed the coca-cola, along with a lemon-lime drink. Walking downstairs, she closed the door behind her. She threw the drinks alongside the paper cups on Abby's sleeping bag.

Someone politely knocked on the door.

Everyone looked at Lissy.

"Er, you wanna get that Lis?" Abby asked.

Lissy rolled her eyes and stood up, shaking the popcorn crumbs off of her as she went.

The light knocking suddenly became sharp and quick blows to the door. With her hand an inch from the doorknob, she jumped back.

Macie stared wide-eyed at the small window, where a blackened hand was slowly sliding down it.

They all screamed.

:&:

(break)

The guys could barely stifle their laughter as they heard the girls shriek. Chris saw them bound up the winding staircase, tripping on every stair. He waved the guys over to the side of the house, where they had set up a ladder leading to Kiwi's unlocked bedroom window.

Chris climbed in first, followed by Teddy, Vern, Gordie, and Daniel. Kiwi made sure to lean over and bang on Lissy's window before climbing in himself.

They wrecked Kiwi's room by throwing various things around, banging on walls, and braking some cheap glass cups Chris had found on the road.

:&:

(break)

The girls huddled together on the bed, screaming and screeching every time something or someone made a noise. Which was a lot. They screamed for hours, it seemed like, but in reality, it was only about 8 minutes.

The intruders started banging on Lissy's door, and whoever had come in last forgot to lock it. The door swung open and in came…

:&:

(break)

Chris fell on the floor, howling with laughter. The sight of the girls all huddled on the bed was just too much.

The rest of the guys filed in behind him, every one of their faces red with laughter.

The girls were furious.

:&:

"Aw, come on Melly! It was a simple prank! We didn't mean to scare… well, yeah we did. But it was all in good fun!"

Melly swung her door back open, face red with rage. "Yeah Chris. All in good fun. Their parents weren't home Chris! A bunch of girls, home alone, who had just watched Horrors in Hollywood, along with The Amityville Horror (A.N, The original one came out in the seventies. My mom said she couldn't sleep right for weeks. Don't know why though. My parents made me watch it, and the scariest part was when the cat jumped on the window.) Damnit Chris, we were already scared enough!"

Chris stood there, open-mouthed. Hell, those movies had made the guys not sleep right for weeks.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry Melly. We thought we'd just give you all a little scare. We didn't know that you'd be watching those movies and all…"

"Yeah, that's right Chris. You didn't know. You assholes also didn't think"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hey guys! I know, I know, I haven't update this in a long time. That's why I'm doing this. This will be the last chapter of this story. Sorry for anyone who actually _liked_ it, I'm just to bored with this story to finish it. I'm doing this with, "The Memory Game" Also.

Au revior!

Chapter 4:

Melly awoke the next morning to Chris leaning over her bed, a tray in hand.

"Erm, Chris… Why are your leaning over my bed?" she asked, sitting up.

"Because you were asleep."

Melly looked at him with a blank stare.

"I brought you breakfast."

"your forgiven." Melly said, yanking the tray from his hands.

"Yay!" Chris cried, jumping on the bottom of the bed.

"TEDDY! GET YOUR BIG BUTT UP HERE! SHE FORGIVES US!"

Teddy wobbled up the stairs, spatula in hand, and flour on his nose.

He lent over Melly to kiss her cheek, but stopped when she licked the flour off his nose.

"Ack! Flour!"

"what'd you think it was?"

"Sugar."

"Wierdo."

"thanks for the hotcakes."

"Thanks for the bath."

"Your welcome." They said in unison.

Chris wrinkled his nose.

A/N:

Did I not say that It was going to be short? Hmm… Sorry!

A Demain!


End file.
